


Brave Child

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Betaed, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her, he'll become that Brave Child again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Child

The Brave Child is a strange lad, the prisoners think. Here they are, locked away in this depressing tower, forced to work night and day for a wish that is not theirs, and yet this boy smiles. Children his age and younger follow him because he smiles, even though they couldn't find a reason to. Why would a little boy smile in such conditions?

The Brave Child met a little girl today. She had no surname, so he gave her one. It's the color of her hair, he told her. So he won't forget, he adds in. The little girl blushes. She likes the name. And she found herself liking the Brave Child.

The little girl was taken away today. The Brave Child did not want to see her go, so he went to rescue her. He found her alone, tied to a pole. He freed her, only to realize that they had scarred her face. When trying to escape, the guards caught them and took the Brave Child away.

The little girl was freed and given back to her friends. She worried for the Brave Child, so she and the others led a revolt. They could only fight now, as there was no turning back.

The Brave Child was all alone, and he was very afraid. He was beaten and whipped, shocked and burned, kicked and slapped. His small body was broken, and his mind began to waver. That's when the darkness took him away.

The Brave Child was no more. Possessed, torn, devastated on the inside, he became a new creature, one filled with anger and hatred. He didn't need weapons, he didn't need freedom, and most importantly, he didn't need friends.

The little girl who he once called a friend fled, her friends deceived, the Brave Child gone. As years past, the two grew up apart, yet reunited under the strange force called Fate. She realized the man who she once called a friend, but that friend had long disappeared.

The little girl decided to finally face the one whom she once called a friend. The star crossed children fought and fought, until neither could fight no more. Then the one who was called a friend went to sleep.

The Brave Child woke up one morning, now a man. He had lost everything in a short amount of time; friends, family, his own memories. But now he remembers. He remembers everything. The little girl who he had named had become a full grown woman. The friends who once looked up to him now hated him. One was even dead because of him. His heart was full with grief.

The woman gave him strength. She gave him encouragement to live. She also gave him love. For her, he'll become that Brave Child again. Even if it's only once, just to see her smile. The same smile she gave him when he gave her her last name.


End file.
